The Horrific Occurrence
2013 October 31st Thursday 5 pm: It was a very exciting evening as The New Release of Paw Patrol had just been created by Spinmaster and their contrubitors Keith Chapman, Scott Kraft, and Dan Scotsman, that I watched them alot of the time create and design Paw Patrol. I was very young at the time about 13 years old and so were all the other pups of paw patrol which yes by all means my friends and our names werent actually really us until Keith Chapman asked Dan Scotsman to name us all for the Nickeloden Kids Show and thats when he came up with the names of my friends and I. Dan: hmm oh i know the perfect names for these talking pups, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye. Yes those were the names Dan called us but those werent are actually names, in fact our real names were like student or teenager names. My name was Mark Carlson, My BBF Chase was Conor Tinsburg, Rubbles name was Robert Amberpine, Rockys name was Ron Brickens, Zumas name was Andrew Wickensburg nothing like Zuma, and lastly Skyes name was Sarah Deylans, Ryders full name was Ryder David Sherman and his parents were Dean Sherman (father) and Crystal Sherman. They lived in Adventure Bay in a meduim sized house and Dean was 29 at the time and Crystal was 35 years old and they had a son named Ryder, he was named Ryder because he loved to go for rides in any veichle and he was 3 years old when he went to school. He learned about The Paw Patrol Show that was Released and started learning about how his teachers said that dogs served as rescue dogs in different sutiations, this made Ryder create comics and articles in his notebook about the Paw Patrol and at 6 years old he was a big Paw Patrol Fantic. He had Paw Patrol everything and his dream for the future was to own a lookout tower for 50k and be the new rescue service operation for Adventure Bay since they didnt have any rescue services because they were under the governement of Adventure Bay, so when he grew older at 10 years old his father found 6 wandering pups in a yard by the mountains and brought them home for Ryder. When he showed them to Ryder his face lit up and was so happy and excited as he hugged his dad and mom, then when his father was trying to take a vacation at florida he was rejected and his boss fired him and he losed his job. Dean was now hopeless and had no job until a letter came in the mail that changed his life, it was a job application for a new executive director and Dean smiled and filled out the job aplicant and sent it to the company, one day later he got the news he was in the job and his yearly salary was highly increased from 6 to 7 million to 10 million a year. He was shocked and got the job right away, then when Ryder was 11 years old and mature enough he said farewell to his parents and left the house with his Paw Patrol he went to build a lookout tower, instead it was already paid off and Ryder was in shock and thankfulness as he set his gear down and put it on the pups and made their future job careers come true. meanwhile Dan, Dean, flew to Miami flordia in a private silver jet as Crystal waved goodbye to them and so did the Paw Patrol and Ryder as their first rescue mission was completed for getting the jet to take off Rocky: Will u ever see him again ? Ryder: As long as hes alive i will always see him again always. alright Paw Patrol back to the lookout The Paw Patrol returned back after Ryder ordered them to and played around and had fun as Ryder sat in his longue chair looking at the pups and resting while I stared at the stars with Chase till 1 am and then the Paw Patrol went to sleep. Meanwhile at 12 am, Dan and Spinmaster with its contributors were waiting for Dan to be done with previewing the first episode of him in it and the paw patrol it was called Dan Meets The Paw Patrol and he was almost finished previewing it. Dan: ok its really good im sending it out now Keith: ok sweet i got it Scott: me too Spinmaster: ok lets see this episode the episode showed the Paw Patrol and Ryder along with his parents and humdinger/goodway but as the show went on there was not any appearence of Dan and now the Spinmaster company Keith and Scott were starting to worry so they contacted Dan. Keith: Dan is not in the episode of season 1 episode 1 Dan: Thats impossible I saw him on that episode before I published it that cant be right Scott: Well it shouldnt be right but oddly it is unless u didnt put Dan in the show Dan: I did too here let me check the crew and cast for Paw Patrol Dan looked at the crew and cast of the Paw Patrol but saw no Dan except there was Dan but he was shown acting with the character Jason Vorhees in a bloody creepy background holding a hachet with blood on it Dan: What the hell I am not supposed to be acting as Jason and why the frick is he on Paw Patrols cast and crew Dan tried to edit that name as was deleting it when suddenly his laptop screen turned blood red and froze Dan was shocked and then the screen went to a video and Dan clicked on it, it was the same episode he released only this time Dan was on it, Dan was so relieved and looked closey at the screen and froze in horror, right behind Dan and the Paw Patrol was a creepy black figure with blood red eyes and a knife and next to Dan was a sign that read DAN BRUTALLY MURDERED. Dan then was freaking out and he fastfoward the video and then he gasped and stopped dead, he saw Dans head full of blood from his forehead and his body was strapped to a tree and tied around, and then he saw the signs by Dans body they read DAN IS DEAD and PAW PATROL YOUR NEXT in bloody font and that scared Dan alot but what really made him scream and become horrified was when he looked at dans face it was bloody but then strangely Dan had a murderous smile on his face and he kept smiling he never stopped then Dans body smile grew larger and more demonicly and it was then smiling very creepyly at Dan and as Dan looked at it he screamed Dan: WHAT THE F ! WHAT THE F ! he tried to turn off his laptop and then Dans smile grew larger until it was so horrifying it had no eyes and was looking straight at Dan and started walking towards him with a bloody knife behind his back on the laptop screen Dan: HOLY SHIT Dan powered off the laptop and Dan was gone and Dan was panting heavily when he got a call Keith: did you find Dan ? Dan: yes i did Scott: well whats the report where is he ? Dan: hes dead Scott and Keith gasped and freaked out and were shocked: how is he dead ? Dan: A dark figure with a creepy smile tied him to a tree and murdered him and he came back alive smiling very evily i now call him forevermore The Smiling Man Keith and Scott looked at each other: well will just have to have the Paw Patrol and Ryder and goodway/humdinger be in the Paw Patrol show thats very sad that he died and then came alive again smiling Dan: I guess ur right and yes I will always remember that Dan character walking toward me just smiling, I will nver forget that cursed moment now im going home goodnight guys Keith and Scott: goodnight Dan bye Dan drove away in his jet back to Adventure Bay and drove back to the lookout to say goodnight and went to his mansion up on the hill and as he parked his car and got ready for bed out of nowhere I walked in Dan: how did u get here Marshall? Marshall: I followed u home cause I wanted to know what happened at work Dan: oh ok well all I can say is at work the creepyist thing happened and we lost one of our main characters lives but he came back evil and walked toward me on the screen so I shut it down Marshall: Oh no thats very sad Dan was murdered and then turned bad Dan: Yep its a secret that I will only tell u and promise me not to tell anyone ok Marshall: ok I promise, but what did u call him when he was evil ? Dan: The Smiling Man, is what I called him Marshall: ok creepy, goodnight Dan Dan: Goodnight Marshall, dream peacefully, tonight And that was it Me and Dan had knowed about the scariest thing in the Paw Patrol history but nobody else knew about it, that was our secret and me and Dan will always keep that secret and remember it as The Paw Patrols Biggest Horrific Occurrence. If you want more articles like this leave 8 comments below for part 2 thanks Category:The Release of Paw Patrol Category:Dan the executive director of Paw Patrol Category:Keith Chapman ( Designer ) Category:Scott Kraft ( CEO ) Category:Spinmaster Category:2013 October 31st Thursday Category:The Smiling Mans first existince Category:Marshall Category:Chase Category:Rocky Category:Zuma Category:Skye Category:Rubble Category:Dean Sherman and Crystal Sherman ( Ryders Parents ) Category:Lots of Blood and Gore Category:Adventure Bay Category:Humdinger and goodway Category:Nickeloden kids show Category:Original pups names Category:Swearing and death and a knife Category:The black figure Category:Lookout tower Category:Dans private jet